Hospital Feelings
by Maysangel
Summary: Someone's in the hospital and lungs are hurt badly. Will some feelings given by a friend give the person the strength to persevere through their trial? AAMayL  SatoHaru Advanceshipping  ONESHOT


Hiding the feelings

By Maysangel

Hey peoples it's your girl Maysangel come to you with her 2nd story the sequel to my one-shot Hospital Feelings. If you haven't read it then read it first, review, and then read this one. This ins a chapter fic so hope you like the first chapter! Trust me the 2nd chapter will be way better so enjoy this until I'm done with the 2nd one. Love ya'll. Oh and this story is in Ash's POV. Ages Ash: 18 May: 15 going on 16.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its charters. I just own this story.

Some road in Hoenn….

Ash, May, Brock, and Max were walking down a country road leading into another town close to Petalburg. Everything was blooming and beautiful. The pokemon were happy, everything was perfect. Ash and May where still trying to have a cheery disposition even though they were hiding maybe the biggest secret of their lives. May's birthday was in 1 week and they were on their way back to her home town for her party and this is where we will begin.

"May you excited about your 16th birthday?" I asked knowing this was a big day for a girl. "Yeah it's going to be awesome." She smiled. I looked down at the ground as my face started to turn red from her smiling at me that way. That way that showed how adorable she could be. That way that drove me crazy and makes me blush. I could admit it I was madly in love with this girl and I didn't care how obvious it was. But as long as Brock and Max were around I could do what I wanted to express to her how much I cared for her. [Thought: Kiss and Hug

2 hours later…..

They were setting up camp for possibly the last time for a while when the chance finally came threw faith…..

"Ash, May." Brock called. "Yeah?" we answered in unison. It amazed me how much we did that. "Can you two go and get some fire wood?" he asked. "Yeah." We answered again. We smiled at one another and ran in the forest. As soon as we got into the forest I lifted May off the ground and spun her around putting her down softly.

"Ash sweetie I can't hide it anymore I am so sorry but its too hard and I'm not happy hiding it." May said sternly. "I understand that May I can't anymore neither it's hard cause every time I'm around you all I want to do is hold you." I smiled. Then we heard some \bushes behind us moving. Then we heard "AWWW!!!" coming from the other side. May looked a little scared and held me close as I wrapped my arms around her comfortably. Then Max and Brock stepped out of the bushes. "I thought you guys were staying at camp?" May managed to stutter out. "Well we were until we heard giggling and laughing then we decided to investigate and here we find you and May." Brock and Max smiled. "Ok, Ash May secret is out, tell." Brock smiled. "Can I Ash?" May asked looking up at me then back at her brother and Brock. "Yeah go ahead rather you than me." I laughed as she rolled her eyes and started to tell the long ruff story. "Well, you guys remember when I was in the hospital well while we were in there, Ash told me he loved me and I love him back. So now for 3 weeks we have been trying to hide it plus that mouth I was in the hospital. So now we are together so there." May smiled then took the breath that she had skipped. It was quiet for a few min before this happened. "Ash and May sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage here comes ash with a baby carriage." Then they burst out laughing. "Very mature guys." May smiled still a little out of breath from all the explaining before. "Yeah." I added.

"Sorry Ash that is so funny you like my sister." He stopped for a sec before…" Ash you like my… how could you like my sister? She is spoiled, ugly, stupid, and not to mention the biggest brat in the world." Max was no smiling or smirking at all. He was serious. What was Max taking bout his sister was the opposite of what he said. "Max you don't know your own sister. She is beautiful, intelligent, and you think she is spoiled now wait until I have her for a couple of weeks. Then you will see spoiled." I smiled. "May he must love to put up with you like that." Max smiled. "Yeah well that's not why I love him. He is sweet smart and really cute!" May smiled. I blushed it was the little thing she did that made me do that. "Not as you though." I had to say it. "Ash Ketchum you are trying and I am not doing that I am really sorry." May said her back to me. "I didn't want you to do that." I smiled knowing that she would fall for it. "You don't?" She asked I could tell she was confused. "Nope I said pulling her into me. I was going to do that." Then I pressed my lips against hers gently wrapping my arms around her waist. When we finally pulled away, we heard this "AWWW!!!" May smiled "Really mature guys." May said rolling her eyes again.

"Yeah, really mature guys." I added. "Sorry Ash." Max said wiping the tears from laughing so hard. "This trip is almost guaranteed to be interesting." Max smiled.

The End

Of chapter 1.

Hey guys please review on this one I've tried to work on my spelling and grammar but hey nobodies perfect. So I will try to get up the next story soon! Please review.

Love ya'll

Maysangel


End file.
